If $a + b + c = -2$ and $x + y = -9$, what is $9x + 4b + 9y + 4c + 4a$ ?
$= 4a + 4b + 4c + 9x + 9y$ $= (4) \cdot (a + b + c) + (9) \cdot (x + y)$ $= (4) \cdot (-2) + (9) \cdot (-9)$ $= -8 - 81$ $= -89$